


Greatest Invention

by Iceheart101



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fëanor invents the discoball, Gen, Tolkien Crack Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceheart101/pseuds/Iceheart101
Summary: Fëanáro has made the greatest invention of his life, nothing will surpass this great achievement.
Kudos: 27
Collections: Tolkien Crack Week 2020





	Greatest Invention

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Tolkien Crack Week starring Fëanor!
> 
> Quenya names:  
> Fëanáro - Fëanor  
> Nelyafinwë - Maedhros  
> Kanafinwë - Maglor  
> Curufinwë - Curufin

Fëanáro finished taping and stepped down the ladder, looking up at his masterpiece. It was only a prototype, the next model wouldn't have tape everywhere, but it looked like it would work.

"Father, what are you doing?" Nelyafinwë asked from behind him.

Fëanáro held a hand to silence his son and pointed at Kanafinwë. "I need music," he said. Kanafinwë started playing on his harp and Fëanáro pushed his invention with a stick to get it spinning. He pulled the shutters down on the windows and blew out the candles so that the room would be lit by the silmarils spinning above.

Like he had planned, the light peered out through holes in the heavy tape and made dots of light spin around the room. In the other models he wouldn't be using the silmarils themselves, but they worked for now. Fëanáro laughed wildly and danced around the room to Nerdanel, dragging her to the middle of the room. It was so much more fun with the lights spinning to dance. His other sons, who had been watching, joined in.

Nelyafinwë stared at them before Curufinwë ran to him and forced him to join in the dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on Tumblr @enter_witty_remark


End file.
